


take me in your heart now lover

by jseos



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Secret Santa, long distance, sex over facetime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jseos/pseuds/jseos
Summary: writertiny secret santa gift for user deardarkdesires!hongjoong rigs the secret santa so that wooyoung and seonghwa can stop pretending they dont love yeosang and it somehow works?
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung & Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	take me in your heart now lover

**Author's Note:**

> this probably has a lot of typos but i'm depressed this year and can't beta anything lol! i hope my giftee enjoys this fic!

it’s two weeks before christmas, and yeosang sits in the centre of hongjoong’s living room, staring at the piece of paper in his hand.

seonghwa.

he’s so fucking stressed. it’s hard enough to buy a gift for someone you have a crush on, but it’s even harder to buy a gift for the person you have a crush on when said person is your best friend's boyfriend. yur best friends hot boyfriend who he’s in a band with and who wears cool clothes and god, he’s pathetic. 

meanwhile, from across the room, seonghwa and wooyoung look at each other with matching expressions of confusion. they hold their papers beside each other. they both say yeosang.

seonghwa looks over at hongjoong, sitting smug and pretty in the corner, and he just knows. 

this motherfucker.

-

it’s the week before christmas, the last week that the whole group can get together as a group before they each go home to their families. and as is their routine, all eight of them meet up for drinks, food, and secret santas.

and as usual, yeosang is running fucking late.

it’s not his fault that the streets are packed at this time of the night - but he really should’ve thought twice about skating to hongjoong’s house in these crowds. the streets are packed and the ground is icier than he expected, sending his skateboard sliding in awkward directions.

but it’s fine - because he’s in the neighbourhood and hongjoong’s house is within sight, just a couple yards ahead. he can hear his friends before he sees them, hears wooyoung’s laugh and jongho’s scream before he catches sight of them, and he smiles to himself - excited to finally see everyone.

and then he swerves, slides backwards and almost topples off his skateboard when someone catches him. he looks up, and it’s fucking seonghwa. seonghwa, with his silver-purple hair neatly tucked into a beret, wrapped in a scarf and winter coat - and yeosang almost forgets to untangle himself from the taller boy in front of him. 

“you okay?” seonghwa asks, and yeosang barely manages a nod.

“i’m fine - just a little distracted…”

“distracted by my good looks?” the older teases.

yeosang pales. because like.. yeah? that’s exactly what he was distracted by!

but he can’t just say that. so he huffs out a “you wish!” as they both head into hongjoong’s tiny garden.

-

after the hugs and greetings are exchanged, hongjoong’s living room becomes a loud but comfortable environment full of giggles, shouting and music. 

“it’s time for gifts!” hongjoong yells, the wine in his glass stirring as he plops himself down on the couch. “who wants to go first?”

secret santa was hongjoong’s idea, so naturally everyone makes him go first.

he opens a present that’s wrapped carefully in blue shiny paper with a sticker of a dog on it. he pushes the paper away to reveal a brand new fucking kanken bag. 

“who the fuck?”

from across the room, yunho sheepishly raises his hand.

“your bag is falling apart and i thought you needed a new laptop and bookbag! “

hongjoong smiles, sincere and sweet. “thank you! but also… these things are fucking expensive, yunho! i’m not worth that much!”

the room erupts with yells of disagreement and hongjoong shuts up for the moment.

yeosang is nervous. he thinks maybe his gift for seonghwa was too personal, too much for someone who he’s just friends with.

the rest of the giving passes quickly.

jongho gets yunho a cocktail making kit, san gets jongho a new denim jacket, mingi gets san a fancy sketchbook and some kind of joke bdsm kit (san finds it hilarious). hongjoong admits he had to double gift, and no one questions it - so he presents mingi and wooyoung with some alcoholic gift sets and various snacks. 

seonghwa opens his gift from yeosang. he can barely breathe.

it’s a custom vinyl, filled with tracks that seonghwa and his small band with wooyoung and hongjoong have recorded. there’s custom cover art and everything. seonghwa nearly cries.

he gives yeosang a look, but he isn't sure what it means.

it’s yeosang’s turn to open his gift - and he sees he has two. he knows they’re from seonghwa and wooyoung, obviously - and that really, really stresses him out. 

he shakily unwraps the smaller gift first, and he thinks it’s from wooyoung if the nervous jitters he suddenly has are anything to go by.

he opens it and almost dies. 

it’s a necklace. a small silver chain with a little sunflower in the middle of it. the diamond in it looks fancy. he wants to cry, he thinks. sunflowers have been he and wooyoung’s thing since they were 13. when he looks up he sees wooyoung sporting the same necklace, holding the charm up like it’s a trophy. 

and then yeosang opens seonghwa’s gift, much bigger and heavier, and fucking christ can these two give him a break? he opens the box to see a skateboard, completely customised with his own goddamn art.

when he looks up again he sees seonghwa smiling at him. then he sees that seonghwa has the same sunflower necklace, now moved from underneath his shirt and sparkling under hongjoong’s lights.

he doesnt know what it means. all eyes are on him. no one is speaking.

“i… i’m gonna get a drink.” yeosang stutters out, and as he moves to the kitchen he hears wooyoung trail after him.

“sangie, wait!”

yeosang turns to face him.

“did we do something wrong?”

“no,” yeosang says. “yes? no? maybe? i don’t know!” yeosang whines.

“what do you m-”

“the matching necklaces, the custom gifts, the way you’re staring at me - what the fuck does it even mean?”

wooyoung is quiet for a second before he laughs. and yeosang’s heart drops because he’s laughing, he’s laughing at him - he’s making fun of him.

“sangie,” wooyoung sighs, “you’re the smartest in our class and you’re still so dumb.”

“what?”

“we fucking like you, yeosang.”

“you’re not serious? i’m just… i’m not likeable, i’m not-”

wooyoung shuts him up with a kiss, and yes it’s cliche, and yes it’s cringey - but yeosang melts.

he kisses back.

someone clears their throat from the doorway. it’s seonghwa.

“wooyoung! you kissed him without me!”

“okay, wait-” yeosang squeaks, mind reeling “we need to have a talk about this.”

so they do, and when they emerge from the kitchen, all three hand in hand - their friends cheer.

yeosang makes a note to thank hongjoong for this, then smack him for it. 

-

it’s christmas, and yeosang is at home with his family. so far he’s happy and full of food.

he spent a while at the dinner table trying to explain his relationship to his family members - and honestly, most of them still don’t get it. but he’s happy, and he won’t shut up about these two boys, so his family don’t care that much.

and now he’s excused himself to his room, taking a break from his family to finally facetime wooyoung and seonghwa, who are currently spending the holidays together at seonghwa’s house. 

the facetime ringing makes him nervous, as it always does, but when the screen lights up with his seonghwa’s face, he breaks into a smile.

“hi, baby!” seonghwa says, smile bright and mirroring yeosang’s.

yeosang sighs against his pillow. “hey, hwa. where’s wooyoung?”

the question answers itself, as it seems, because as soon as wooyoung registers yeosang’s voice over the phone he comes bounding onto seonghwa’s bed like a puppy, yelling a happy little “sangie!!” when he flops down on the sheets.

“hi baby!! i missed you!”

yeosang laughs. “i missed you too.”

there’s a second of silence, of the three just enjoying seeing each others faces again - but then yeosang notices his boyfriends shifting, their eyes darting back and forth. mischief.

“you two are planning something,” yeosang huffs, “what’s going on?”

wooyoung giggles like a schoolgirl. 

“should we tell him?”

“if you want to.”

“i really want to! do you?”

“of course.”

“tell me what?” yeosang interrupts.

both heads turn back to him, his boyfriends wearing equally as mischievous grins. 

“go ahead, love.” seonghwa says.

“so,” wooyoung giggles, “we’ve been planning a little surprise for you!”

yeosang perks up in curiosity. “go on…”

“how would you feel… about seonghwa playing with me while you watch?”

and yeosang’s jaw drops. that’s not what he was expecting.

“since you’re not here with us,” seonghwa grins, “we thought you’d wanna be included.”

“fuck yes.”

-

so now yeosang is here, twenty minutes later, watching his boyfriends makeout over facetime. he watches wooyoung, hands tied behind his back, squirming while seonghwa leaves dark marks all over his neck. 

he also has a hand in his boxers, one hand rubbing at his clit while he chews on the hoodie sleeve of the other. both he and wooyoung let out whines equally as desperate when seonghwa moves out of frame and rummages through a drawer - both of them entirely aware of what seonghwa is about to pull out.

the small, purple vibrator wand that they probably spend far too much time playing with. 

“are you ready, wooyoungie?”

“yes, please.”

“how about you, sangie?” he asks, looking over his shoulder to glance at yeosang - legs spread and face red. 

“yes, hwa. hurry up and give it to him.”

seonghwa laughs, that light, airy laugh that makes yeosang weak at the knees.

then he presses the vibrator against wooyoung’s cock and turns it on - and the squeal that wooyoung lets out is nothing short of beautiful.

yeosang watches wooyoung wiggle and squirm, watches him try his hardest to grind up against the vibrator seonghwa is holding against him and whine out a weird mixture of seonghwa and yeosang’s names.

seonghwa turns the vibe up, right at the same moment that yeosang slips two fingers into himself - and yeosang sees seonghwa tense when both his boyfriends whine his name. 

he thinks wooyoung is close, can tell by the way his eyes cross a little bit and his moans turn whinier. but yeosang isn’t ready to cum yet, doesn’t want to finish until he sees seonghwa cum too. 

and on that thought, he watches wooyoung start pleading, cute little whimpers of “please hwa, please” spilling out of his mouth, to which seonghwa responds with “go on, angel” and wooyoung is done for, convulsing and squealing as he cums. 

they’re switching positions almost immediately, seonghwa leaning against the wall so that wooyoung can shuffle over and bend over in front of him, mouth open and ready without anyone having to even tell him. 

yeosang thinks he’s been trained well. 

“sangie,” seonghwa says, “have you finished yet?”

yeosang shakes his head. “wanted to see you first.”

both of his boyfriends coo at him. 

“you’re cute.” wooyung says.

“so are you,” yeosang smiles at him,.

“but you’d be cuter if you actually got to work and sucked me off, woo.” seonghwa interrupts.

they all share a giggle, and then wooyoung’s mouth is on seonghwa’s cock and the older is hissing through his teeth as wooyoung takes him into the back of his throat instantly. 

yeosang doesn’t think he’s lasting long, doesn’t think seonghwa is lasting long either, judging by the way he’s tensing underneath wooyoung’s touch. 

when he watches wooyoung suck hwa down further, yeosang speeds his own hand up, slick noises muffled by his boxers.

“hwa… youngie.. ‘m close.”

seonghwa looks up at him through the camera, lashes fluttering and pretty lips wet and he looks so, so good that yeosang comes undone at the same time seonghwa does - both of them cursing and whining as they make messes of themselves. 

and when they take a breath, clean themselves up and calm down - the rest of the call is spent giving each other a tour of their christmas presents and fighting over whether or not wooyoung is going to beat yeosang at overwatch next time they see each other.

(he won’t.)


End file.
